dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Legend of the Juggernaut
} |excerptonly = } |name = Legend of the Juggernaut |number DAO = 150 (+5WK) |category DAO = Culture and History |image = JuggernautArmor.jpg |px = 270px |location DAO = Disturb wards on the gravestones in the Brecilian Forest |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |see also = Quest: The Mage's Treasure |excerpt = The Magister Harach brought an army to this forest, led by Alaric, his friend and general. For Alaric, Harach fashioned a suit of the finest armor, infused it with lyrium and his own blood magic, and named it "Juggernaut" after the unstoppable giant golems guarding the gates of Minrathous. Thus armed did Alaric win many victories against the Clayne. When defeat came, it came from within. Alaric's own lieutenants rose up against him. In a fury, Magister Harach voyaged to the outpost and slew the last three lieutenants. Harach used the last of his own life force to cast a spell of blood magic that bound demons to the bodies of the three dead lieutenants as well as Harach's own lifeless corpse. These bound revenants hid the pieces of the Juggernaut armor. The Juggernaut armor's legend lives on, and more than one brave soul has ventured into the depths of the Brecilian Forest in search, never to return. |text = The arm of the Imperium is long. Once it reached even this forest, in a time when the barbarian tribes of the Clayne still ruled the land. The Tevinter magisters fought to take it from them--inch by inch, if need be, using terrible magic. The Magister Harach brought an army to this forest, led by Alaric, his friend and general. For Alaric, Harach fashioned a suit of the finest armor, infused it with lyrium and his own blood magic, and named it "Juggernaut" after the unstoppable giant golems guarding the gates of Minrathous. Thus armed did Alaric win many victories against the Clayne. When defeat came, it came from within. Alaric's own lieutenants rose up against him, jealous of the favor he had curried with the magisters and eager to take the Juggernaut armor from him. Alaric was slain, and as each successor gained the armor, the other lieutenants turned against him in stead. The Tevinter outpost fell to vicious infighting. In a fury, Magister Harach voyaged to the outpost and slew the last three lieutenants. The Clayne, however, were already approaching the outpost in force. The barbarian chieftain of the Clayne desired the fabled armor himself, and even with all his power, Harach could not hope to stand against them all. Instead, Harach used the last of his own life force to cast a spell of blood magic that bound demons to the bodies of the three dead lieutenants as well as Harach's own lifeless corpse. These bound revenants hid the pieces of the Juggernaut armor, and although the barbarians sacked the outpost, the chieftain found neither the armor nor the revenants. The Juggernaut armor's legend lives on, and more than one brave soul has ventured into the depths of the Brecilian Forest in search, never to return.' --From ''Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar.''' }} es:Entrada del códice: La leyenda de Juggernaut Category:Sister Petrine (source) Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Tevinter Imperium